


Renewal

by wedjateye



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Beginnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet. A beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

Hakkai would have stopped him. Maybe should have stopped him. If he weren’t absorbed in the drumming on the roof. Though the sudden presence of a slightly damp, naked body is a rather strong distraction.

Hakkai thinks – actually pulls his mind back and thinks – that he should be afraid when Gojyo grips his shoulders and rolls on top of him.

But this is Gojyo. _Gojyo_.

The lips against Hakkai’s are warmly insistent. And it really is rather wonderful, the skill with which Gojyo kisses, in his intoxicated state. The way he presses Hakkai into the mattress, contented little noises emerging from his throat.

No, this tingle definitely isn’t fear. It would be more accurate to call it a rapidly growing curiosity. Hakkai ponders what else Gojyo might be good at. Besides lightheadedness.

Gojyo’s skin is heated now. Almost scorching. The air rarefied enough that Gojyo pulls away to pant in a steady rhythm against Hakkai’s neck. Tension easing, limbs sinking.

Gojyo sleeps. And if his unconscious weight makes it difficult to breathe… Well, Gojyo often has that effect on him.

Dawn. Even without drawing aside the neatly mended curtains, Hakkai can tell from the extra sharpness of the birds’ song, that the sun is greeting a world renewed. With it, the return of Hakkai’s brisk efficiency. Tidying up Gojyo’s messes before he can trip over them is what Hakkai _does_.

The arm flung over him tightens as he tries to slide away. Hakkai’s fingers twitch with the desire to restore order to the tangle of hair obscuring Gojyo’s face. He schools himself to subtlety. Gentle puffs of air to tickle and annoy. Gojyo’s nose wrinkles. Hakkai waits for him to escape. To turn away into oblivion.

Hakkai almost misses the glint. A brief flash of red from deep within the cave of pillow and curve of nose. Birdsong suddenly muted.

“’Kai?”

“Yes, Gojyo?”

“Quit wriggling. M’not done holding you yet.”

A second, almost imperceptible, beady flicker.

Hakkai’s smile flows through him unbidden. Spreads, warm and expansive, across the pillow, until Gojyo’s lips curve in response.


End file.
